All I wanna do is make love to you
by Cats eye1
Summary: Not porn. Quite a sad and sweet fanfic Squall/Rinoa and Rinoa/Seifer. Songfic. I quite like this one please read and reveiw please.


Disclaimer: I do not own nothink

**Disclaimer: **I do not own nothink. Including the song.

** **

**A/N: **Okay this songfic is going to be slightly weird. I'm in a very strange mood at the moment. I have this song playing at top volume (to drown out the dog). I was going to start my new 'special' classes next week but I can't now because I have have an illness. This means my eyes do look like cat's eyes now and the glands in my neck have swollen up and my spleen is enlarged. So I can't do running or anything in case I rupture it. I had to have a blood test, which came back today, and they're all negative so no one knows what is wrong with me. So I'm in a strange mood anyway this is set three years later Squall and Rinoa are married and you have to read the lyrics for it to make sense. Please read and review! Please!

Tears welled up in Rinoa eyes as stood in front of Squall unable to believe what he had just said, searching his eyes trying to find something anything that showed he didn't mean it but nothing.

"Goodbye Squall" she ran out of the room, leaving Squall staring regretfully at the empty space in front of him.

"I'm sorry," murmured Squall as he quietly let the tears go that he was holding back tears. _I've failed you._

_ _

***

Rinoa drove out of Balamb garden. The sky was dark and dismal, rain crashing against her windscreen as she cried silently.

_I can't believe he said that. Like I don't care that we can't have children, I do care. I do. But he's acting like a child, I know it must hurt knowing that you are the reason two people can't have children but that's no basis to hurt me that._

_ _

A flash of lightning streaked across the sky illuminating the road in front of her. Rinoa noticed a young man standing at the side of the road, soaking wet. _Wow _thought Rinoa _you almost couldn't recognize him without his coat_. She pulled over to the side of the road.
    
    It was a rainy night when 
    
    he came into sight
    
    Standing by the road, no umbrella, 
    
    no coat
    
    So I pulled up along side and 
    
    I offered him a ride
    
     

"What a lift?" asked Rinoa smiling slightly; it had been ages since she had seen her first love. She hadn't seen him for a long time, the last she had heard of him was at his trail, and a jury in Galbadia had proclaimed him innocent, under possession by a sorceress. Squall had been furious but secretly Rinoa hadn't minded.

"Sure," Seifer smiled back, opening the door to the passenger side, making the once dry seat soaking wet. "I missed you"

"Whatever Seifer," grinned Rinoa, Seifer had changed in the past few years, noted Rinoa, his face looked older and he had a new scar above his left eyebrow.

Seifer looked over to Rinoa last time he saw her was just before he threw her to Adel. Not a happy memory, he was still haunted by the look in her eyes, the unimaginable fear. He half expected to see the same fear in her eyes when he looked at her now but instead he saw an unbelievable sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Squall."

"Oh, are you and him still you know" asked Seifer uneasily.

"We're married," said Rinoa, suddenly she burst into a fresh set of tears. "It's not fair!" screamed Rinoa "It's not fair!"

"Rinoa, it's okay, it's okay" soothed Seifer unsure of what to do. "Why don't you pull over and tell me what's wrong."

Rinoa nodded and pulled over, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Now what's wrong?" asked Seifer trying to gain some self-control.

"Everything" whimpered Rinoa, "Squall doesn't love me."

Seifer's heart melted at the look on her face. He pulled her into a hug. "It's okay…I do"

"What?" Rinoa pulled away from him, the world seemed to be spinning around her he hadn't just said what he thought had he? "What?"

"I-I love you, I know that this isn't what you need at the moment bu-" Rinoa silenced him as she kissed him deeply.
    
     
    
    He accepted with a smile 
    
    so we drove for a while
    
    I didn't ask him his name, 
    
    this lonely boy in the rain
    
    Fate tell me it's right, 
    
    is this love at first sight
    
    Please don't make it wrong
    
    Just stay for the night
    
     

Seifer pulled away, confused at her actions "Rinoa what are you doing?"

"I-I don't know…I just know I need this" confessed Rinoa, she looked out of the darkened wind screen "I do love Squall but you…you. I just, just want to make love to you." Rinoa blushed slightly unable to believe what she was saying "It couldn't last I know it couldn't but you were the first one I ever loved stay with me."

Seifer stared at the car ceiling _what do I do? I could never have her Squall always will but…but one night in heaven is better than none at all. _"Let's find a hotel."
    
     
    
    All I wanna do is make love to you
    
    Say you will
    
    You want me too
    
    All I wanna do is make love to you
    
    I've got lovin' arms to hold on to
    
     
    
    So we found this hotel, 
    
    it was a place I knew well
    
    We made magic that night.
    
    Oh, he did everything right
    
    He brought the woman out of me, 
    
    so many times, easily
    
     

Rinoa stretched out on the bed. A slight warm rushed over her as she thought of the night before. Only a few rays of light were coming above the skyline so she knew it must be morning. _I've got to go_ thought Rinoa mournfully, she looked over Seifer's sleeping form _Thank you, thank you Seifer you will always be in my heart, I will always love you but you made me realize how much I love Squall and for that I owe you my life._

_ _

__Rinoa sighed as she pulled herself out of the bed. _I better leave a note._ Rinoa quickly scribbled a note before she retreated out of the old hotel, "Goodbye Seifer" she murmured, "I love you"
    
     
    
    And in the morning when he woke all 
    
    I left him was a note
    
    I told him 
    
    "I am the flower you are the seed"
    
    We walked in the garden 
    
    we planted a tree
    
    Don't try to find me, 
    
    please don't you dare
    
    Just live in my memory, 
    
    you'll always be there
    
     

Rinoa pulled her five-year-old son out of the highly over priced CD shop. She sighed heavily as she looked at her son. He had been through so much, Squall had always tried been nice to him but although Squall obviously knew it was Seifer's child for god's sake it looked exactly like him.

Rinoa turned a corner bumping straight into some one "sorry," she apologized. She was about to start walking again when she saw the man who she bumped into staring at her son she was about to say something when she realized who it was.

"Seifer" she whispered.
    
     
    
    Then it happened one day,
    
    we came round the same way
    
    You can imagine his surprise
    
    when he saw his own eyes
    
    I said "please, please understand
    
    I'm in love with another man
    
    And what he couldn't give me
    
    was the one little thing that you can"
    
     
    
    All I wanna do is make love to you
    
    One night of love was all we knew
    
    All I wanna do is make love to you
    
    Say you will, you want me too
    
     
    
    All night long
    
    All night long
    
    All night long
    
    All night long

**A/N: **Wow! I've done it, okay, it's slightly weird and you probably have to read it with the proper music for it to seem any good but what the HELL please read and review, constructive flames only thank you. I might put this fic up again if you think this is no good though any way who cares, please read and review!


End file.
